The goal of this program of research is to improve infant feeding practices and long-term health outcomes of infants and children. Infant health, growth, and development depend on what and how the infant is fed during the first year of life. The purpose of this longitudinal ethnographic study is to investigate cultural influences or family beliefs about infant feeding and the manner in which these beliefs are translated into feeding practices. The proposed research will help meet Healthy People 2010 objectives by identifying key points and reasons during infant feeding through the first year when breast or formula feeding alone ceases and where feeding practices are begun that lead to poor nutrition, over-feeding, and increased potential for dental caries. Previous research by the PI suggests that mothers' feeding decisions are influenced by fathers, grandmothers, and cultural practices, despite availability of published feeding guidelines. The specific aims are to (1) describe cultural influences on family beliefs and practices related to the introduction of solid foods and beverages during the first year of life; (2) examine personal and contextual factors that determine family beliefs and practices related to infant feeding and the introduction of solid foods and beverages; (3) develop a culturally sensitive theory about infant feeding during the first year of life. Longitudinal data will be collected during the infant's first year of life, using ethnographic methods. A purposive sample of families will be recruited from health clinics in two rural Kentucky counties. Fieldwork will consist of home observations and in-depth interviews with family members and with participants from community agencies that deal with infant feeding (e.g. WIC). Data also will be gathered from published infant feeding resources and observation of daily life in the community. Constant-comparative methods will be used to describe, analyze, and interpret data. Credibility of the findings will be strengthened through detailed field notes and an audit trail. This research will provide an understanding of and theory pertaining to the complex cultural issues surrounding infant feeding. The findings will provide the basis for developing and testing culturally sensitive nursing interventions to improve infant feeding practices and long-term health outcomes of infants and children.